30 Minutes' Difference
by silver blood
Summary: To her he was just the best friend. To him she was the entire world. When his jealousy becomes too much to handle, she still can’t seem to figure it out. Completely AU Trory.
1. Misery

Title: 30 Minutes' Difference

Author: Silver Blood

Summary: To her he was just the best friend. To him she was the entire world. When his jealousy becomes too much to handle, she still can't seem to figure it out. Completely AU Trory.

Disclaimer: "Misery" is a delightful song by the beatles. Gilmore Girls and all characters contained within this story unless otherwise specified are property of the WB and ASP.

* * *

Chapter One: Misery

I'll remember all the little things we've done  
Can't she see she'll always be the only one, only one

Send her back to me  
Cos everyone can see  
Without her I will be in misery

* * *

For as long as he could remember, it had taken a two-minute walk to reach his best friend. It was easy to sneak out of his house in the middle of the night when he was always welcome at the Gilmores' house.

Rory often woke to comfort him if his father had gotten rough with him, which was happening more and more.

Many times Lorelai had joined in the comforting, sometimes allowing Tristan to spend the night with Rory wrapped in his arms.

But most of the time he would collapse on their couch after locating the spare blanket and pillows with ease, knowing he'd wake to coffee and most likely the sound of giggling in the morning.

The giggling had been less frequent in the last month, and yelling had become common. Christopher's alcohol problem finally became too much for the girls to handle when he drunkenly brought his secretary home.

Tristan woke to the sight of a petite blonde pressed between Rory's father and the door-jam leading to the living room, both obviously with more than just alcohol in their systems'.

Before then Tristan had honestly believed he didn't posses his father's temper. He'd also honestly thought he would never be forced to punch Christopher. He discovered he was wrong on both counts.

Three days later Lorelai filed for divorce.

Tristan could understand her need to get away from Chris, but Lorelai was taking Rory so far away that he couldn't help but feel some resentment towards her.

A few years ago Lorelai had been invited to Stars' Hollow to attend dinner at her best friend's house. She immediately fell in love with the town, and the way she told it, a house had been hers within hours. Though the girls had visited several times, Tristan never opted to go with them.

And now Rory would live there, go to school there, and make new friends there.

Yeah, there was definitely some resentment brewing.

Tristan watched with no visible emotion as Rory put her last bag in the back of her mom's jeep. But when she locked her ice-blue eyes on his, his throat constricted tightly.

In a streak of long, waist-length brown hair Rory nearly tackled him. He clutched her tightly against him as if he wasn't going to let go.

He certainly wasn't ready to.

She pulled away and he watched the sun reflect in her scattered hair. He smoothed down a few fly-away's, but the wind stubbornly mussed them up again.

"Everything is gonna change, Mary."

Rory frowned, her eyes searching his deeply for a moment before shifting to the ground. The wind continued to blow strands of brown around her face, making it nearly impossible to see the tears in her eyes.

But Tristan still saw them.

He gently tucked a few clumps of relentlessly wild hair behind her ears, wiping Rory's tears away with his thumbs. Her voice was strained when she finally spoke.

"It won't. It can't. Don't let it. Please Tristan, enough has changed."

Tristan hugged her again but didn't make the promise he knew she wanted to hear.

"Go on, Lorelai's waiting for you."

Rory kissed him on the cheek quickly before walking back to the jeep and climbing in.

He watched her shoulders shake as they pulled away, even as Lorelai took her hand.

It wasn't until he got to his own room that he let the panic set in and a few tears escape.

But he didn't have anyone to take his hand.

* * *

A/N: It's 12:01 and yeah... I have almost this entire story written. I actually have... oh five or six or so that I've been working on, but I don't always have my laptop so they're in notebooks. The typing is what takes so long, because I change everything. So yeah if you like this let me know. I'm so freaking tired. Review, mmmkay? I'm sorry if it sucks. 


	2. I'll Cry Instead

Title: 30 Minutes' Difference 

Author: Silver Blood

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

A/N: You need some info before reading this chapter.

**First**; however misleading this chapter may be, there will be no Trogan in this story at any point.  
Other characters will be thrown in, but the ship is only Trory.

**Second**: I am going to work very hard to make the chapters longer, as per requested. I will work very hard to make this story enjoyable to read. If you have ideas you want to share, let me know.I read every review and take all opinions into consideration.

**Third**: I'm taking 2 votes. Let me know your answers, it will affect the story.

1) Madeline or Louise?

2) Finn or Jess?

* * *

Chapter Two: I'll Cry Instead

I've got every reason on earth to be mad

Cos I've just lost the only girl I had

And if I could get my way I'd get myself locked up today

But I can't so I cry instead

* * *

His voice was still clogged with sleep when he answered the phone.

"What?"

"Well, here I thought you'd be missing me so much you couldn't sleep. Sorry I woke you, I won't bother calling you again."

The teasing lilt of her voice brought a small smile to Tristan's face, brightening each of his features.

"Hey, Rory. What's up? You sound way too cheerful for... whatever time it is."

"It's one o'clock, darling."

Tristan glanced at his clock in surprise and groaned. He'd spent most of the night unable to sleep,  
as was her prediction.

But he wasn't about to admit that.

"But yes, I am cheerful. Don't you want to know why?"

"Hmm, maybe later. I'll call you back when I feel like waking up. Buh-bye now."

"No! You most certainly will not. You definitely want to hear this!"

Her excitement was starting to become contagious. He couldn't stop the goofy grin that took over his lips.

"I haven't heard you this excited since you found out you're first in our class. What's going on? I swear I'm paying attention."

There was silence.

"You still there, Mary?"

"Shh, it's a dramatic pause."

He chuckled but waited for her to speak.

"Okay, I have to tell you now! My grandparents donated money to Chilton. More than even mom and Chris would have been able to afford. So... I'm in."

Tristan let his jaw drop and slowly sat up in bed.

"You mean... what?"

Rory giggled excitedly. The sound tickled his ears and spread his grin even farther, if that was possible.

"My grandparents arranged for me to go to Chilton next year. They don't want me to switch to Stars' Hollow High."

Tristan jumped out of bed and did a victory dance.

"I would definitely be hugging you if you were here, Ror. I'm so glad you're not leaving, I was going to be miserable this year without you."

"You're dancing, aren't you?"

He laughed.

"Of course I am."

An idea popped into his head and his voice turned earnest.

"Come to the back-to-school party with me tonight. We can get drunk and celebrate. It'll be like a real date and everything."

She hesitated, but after a few minutes of arguing with Tristan she was cornered.

"Okay, I'll go. But that doesn't mean I'm getting drunk. I don't trust most of those people."

Tristan groaned teasingly.

"You're boring, Gilmore."

As soon as she walked in the door, Rory was reminded why parties weren't her thing. She hadn't been there more than 30 seconds before someone offered her an open beer. Tristan shoved the guy out of the way, not bothering to speak to him, and went towards the drinks.

"Beer? It hasn't been opened, I swear."

Rory's nose wrinkled, so Tristan opened the beer for himself and handed Rory a sealed wine cooler. She opened it happily and pointed towards the kitchen, which she knew would be quieter.  
He nodded and pointed to the dance floor.

She was slightly disappointed to find his finger aimed at a girl, but got the message and nodded back, heading for the kitchen.

What ever happened to treating me like a real date?

It was a lot quieter in the kitchen. Rory sighed in relief when her head came to rest on the cool counter-top. There were a few people in the room talking quietly, but Rory was content with being by herself.

Unfortunately, it didn't last long.

"Hey, beautiful. What's your name?"

Rory looked up at the attractive blonde and smiled shyly.

"I'm Rory."

He grinned disarmingly.

"Logan Huntzberger. Nice to meet you. You want another drink?"

He took Rory's shrug as affirmative and rushed to bring her another wine cooler.

She was already feeling a little woozy but she sipped the drink anyway. She started to get nervous as Logan continued to stare.

"Do you wanna dance?"

"Uh..."

Rory hesitated. The guy was cute, but she didn't like dancing, and definitely not with a guy that looked a lot older than she.

Relief washed over her as she felt Tristan's arm wrap around her waist and pull her back into a warm, flat chest.

"There you are, baby. I thought I'd lost you for a minute there. Hey, Logan. What's up?"

His voice wasn't without warning.

Logan smiled genuinely.

"Sorry, DuGrey. I wasn't moving in on your territory. Just asking the lovely Miss Rory to dance."

Rory could tell they were old friends.

"It's cool."

Tristan didn't bother to correct the assumption that Rory was 'his'.

"What are you doing here at a lowly high school party, hitting on girls that are four years younger than you?"

Logan laughed.

"Colin wanted to stay for a few extra days. He didn't know his sister was throwing a party. Not a bad surprise though."

Tristan pulled Rory tighter against his chest.

"Don't mess with these girls, Huntz. They're not like the girls at Yale."

Logan actually looked guilty for a moment.

"I know. I'm horrible."

He grinned, despite his admission.

"I better go get Finn. He's drunk off his ass and some hot high school girl might just take advantage of him."

He nodded to both of the teens across from him. If he was disappointed with Rory being 'taken'  
he didn't let it show.

"I'll see you later."

As soon as Logan was out of the room, Tristan turned Rory to face him and pulled her close,  
nuzzling the peach fuzz behind her ear.

"Mary, you should know better than to talk to strangers."

She shoved at him, laughing, but his arms remained around her and he burrowed deeper, tickling her with his stubble.

She giggled and tried again to escape. Finally he released her but took her hand.

"C'mon, they're playing 'Seven Minutes in Heaven,' I don't want to miss my chance to corrupt you."

His voice was teasing, but the butterflies in her stomach apparently weren't aware.

He knew better. He'd do anything to be able to kiss his best friend just once. He knew he could convince her they should be more than friends if she just let him kiss her once.

He led her into the living room, holding her hand, just as Logan and his friend combined their efforts to drag out a fighting brunette with an Australian accent.

"Its not my fault! They're kidnaping me! Someone help!"

Rory laughed, but stopped when she noticed a few other girls giggling inanely.

Distracted, Rory turned when she heard her name being yelled along with Tristan's.

"It's our turn, Mary."

He squeezed her hand and led her forward into a bedroom as a blush covered her cheeks.

It was in fact their turn for 'Seven Minutes in Heaven.'

REVIEW!


	3. I'm a Loser

Title: 30 Minutes' Difference

Author: Silver Blood

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

**A/N**: Thanks so much for all the positive feedback. I have to answer questions and stuff but this will be relatively painless so stick with me.

**The Vote:** The clear winners were Finn and Madeline. I think I got 1 vote for Jess and 2 for Louise. Everybody really loves Finn, which is great because I do too but I have to rewrite some stuff to go with the vote, so the next updates may be slower.

Also, **Gracie** had a question about Tristan and Rory. I want it to be clear to everyone that they are NOT together as of right now. Tristan and Rory are just good friends. They've never dated in the past, and though Rory thinks of Tristan strictly as a friend, he wants to be with her. Tristan danced with the other girl because that's just him. He's the same Tristan from the show. Lots of girlfriends and all that. He doesn't think he has a chance with Rory. It will be further explained in this chapter.

**Most Importantly: **If you like Finn, and you like this story, go to my profile and read The Problem With the Chase.

* * *

Chapter Three: I'm a Loser

Of all the love I have won or have lost  
There is one love I should never have crossed  
She was a girl in a million, my friend  
I should have known she would win in the end

* * *

Tristan's loud laugh broke the silence of the room. Rory resented the easy amusement. She crossed her arms over her stomach and glared.

"This isn't funny."

He grinned at her .

"Stop it. This is stupid, I'm going back out."

Watching her walk toward the door, Tristan knew he had to do something to stop her before she left and his opportunity was gone.

"Are you scared of me?"

Rory stopped in her tracks, turning with murder on her face.

"That's not it! You know what it is, Tristan!"

He took a step forward and Rory's expression disappeared. She took a step backwards, looking nervous. She kept stepping backwards as he advanced until finally she hit the door.

For the first time, Rory's eyes swept the room. Tristan watched his best friend's reaction as she noticed the bookshelves, the incredibly expensive entertainment center, and finally...

"It's a bed, Rory. It's not a weapon."

Rory knew the blonde was experienced. But at his bland reaction to the bed, she found herself wondering if he was even a virgin anymore. She stared at the beautiful four-poster before her.

"Relax, Mary."

She blinked, her blue eyes clearing. She hadn't noticed Tristan move closer. He was barely a foot away.

"I'm not gonna force you to do anything, you know that."

Rory's gaze softened.

"I didn't think that. That's not the problem."

Tristan gently laid a hand on her hip, pulling her a little closer. She could feel its warmth seeping through her body.

"I know it's not, Ror. You've never been kissed, have you?"

Rory looked down at her feet as she blushed. She watched his feet slowly shuffle closer, knowing that if she looked up he would be right in front of her.

She could feel his breath on her cheek.

As she looked up, Tristan's heart started to race. He was within inches of kissing Rory Gilmore.

Her hair was brushing his cheek gently.

Bright blue eyes met his, but after a mere glance switched their gaze to his lips; they were full and soft-looking. She knew they'd taste as sweet as vanilla and as harsh as beer.

Tristan finally caught his breath.

"Do you want me to kiss you, Mary?"

She stuttered for a moment, shaking her head negatively.

Their eyes locked, crystal and ice.

"Yes."

Damn, she never could lie to Tristan.

"Good."

His voice was lower.

"Because I want to kiss you."

His lips were slow to descend to hers.

When they finally touched, their lips brushed softly. It was merely another connection Rory could add to the plethora she already shared with Tristan.

He let out a deep moan, as if he couldn't stop himself from releasing it. He placed both hands on her hips and pulled her closer, brushing her lips again, as gently as before.

"Tristan..."

Beyond his name, she was speechless.

Rory Gilmore was never speechless.

Tristan wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist and their bodies pressed close.

"Let me kiss you. Let me really kiss you, Rory."

Before she could respond, his mouth was moving against hers, coaxing her lips open. Rory lost herself in the tenderness of his kiss. Only when she felt her knees against the edge of the bed did she realize they'd turned and walked themselves backwards.

He laid her back slowly, taking his place beside her and returning to his earlier task of kissing her. His tongue lightly caressed her open lips, sending tingles from her jaw to her toes. Finally, he let himself enter her mouth.

She felt his tongue touch hers and knew a small whimper escaped. Her hands finally moved from his waist, twisting themselves in his hair. Sliding her tongue against his experimentally, his short, frustrated moan told her she'd done something right.

Rory noticed Tristan's hand move from her hip.

She ignored it when it crept across her stomach, lightly skimming the soft skin there.

When it flattened itself against her rib-cage, she sighed contentedly.

But when it found her belt buckle, she began to panic.

Rory's belt was halfway undone before Tristan realized she was trying to push him away.

"Stop!"

Tristan stiffened instantly and pulled away. He didn't offer an apology, though he knew she deserved one.

"What was that?"

Tristan looked over to his best friend.

His Mary.

Her lips were swollen and her eyes were wide and confused.

She really had no idea how intense his feelings for her were.

Fury, stemming from what he already knew, took over his guilt, and he turned it on her.

"Lighten up, Mary. I just thought I'd try."

Rory's eyes widened and she didn't look so confused anymore. Just incredulous... and maybe a little pissed off.

"You 'just thought you'd try'? Where the hell did that come from? Since when has our relationship been anything like that, Tristan? You've never treated me like you treat those other girls."

He wanted to apologize. He wanted to hold her close and tell her she meant more than all of those girls put together.

But he was furious that she refused to even mention the fact that the kiss had been amazing.

Or that she'd known at least somewhat where it was leading once his hand touched her bare skin.

"I'm sorry if I'm not used to a girl saying no. I stopped, didn't I?"

Rory's face flushed with anger.

"You never should have started! It was supposed to be a kiss between friends!"

The silence that fell was both complete and unbearable. After a full minute, Tristan spoke calmly, his voice barely wavering with the anger he was radiating.

"You know, I can't decide right now whether you're really a prude like everyone says or just a fucking tease."

Rory's jaw clenched and tears filled her eyes. Through her blurred vision Rory couldn't see the look of obvious regret on her best friend's face as the instant realization of the weight of his words hit him.

Tristan knew that he'd crossed the line.

He knew that he had aimed way below the belt.

He knew she probably would never forgive him.

Facing the wall for a moment, he took a deep breath.

"Shit, Rory. I'm -"

He hadn't even heard the door open, but she was gone.

* * *

REVIEW! 


	4. Too Late

Title: 30 Minutes' Difference

Author: Silver Blood

Disclaimer: See Chapter One. 'Too Late' is owned by No Doubt.

**A/N**: Thank you everyone that reviewed positively. I'm glad you like it, it keeps me writing. One person flamed, and that sucks. What they said made me think of some things. Maybe some of you are getting the wrong idea.

Don't assume that Finn and Rory are going to be together, or that Tristan and Madeline will. I never told you what you were voting for. I like Finn BECAUSE he doesn't have much character development on the show, not in spite of it. I asked you all to vote because I wanted your opinion, not because I couldn't make up my mind. I want people to enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it. And I do love writing Finn.

Lastly, don't flame. What is the point in telling me you won't be reading this story any longer? And calling people 'stupid' or 'idiots' for their opinion is narrowminded and hypocritical. Just don't. It only serves to make you look bad. **On with the story...**

Oh, also... My Beatles phase is over.

* * *

Too Late

It's too late now  
I don't think it can fade  
It's too real now  
Fulfillment just adds fuel to the blaze

* * *

She let the phone ring until the machine clicked on. 

For the third time in a row, the person on the other end hung up instead of leaving a message.

Less than ten seconds later it rang again.

Sighing in frustration, Rory reached over to pick up the phone. She thought about unplugging it from the wall, but she had already turned off her cell and wanted to make sure she could be reached in case something was wrong.

"What do you want?"

"I'm so sorry! Please don't hang up, Rory."

She took a deep breath. It physically hurt her to hear his voice.

"Tristan, I can't talk to you right now."

"Just wait, please... Rory, I was stupid. Give me a chance to explain."

Rory took a few deep breaths, blinking back the tears that had yet to fall.

"Explain, then."

Relief was evident in his voice.

"I just want my best friend back. Forgive me for being an idiotic prick, Mary. Please."

"I don't know, why should I? Why were you acting like that? You weren't even drunk."

"Let me explain in person. Can I come over?"

Rory looked at the clock. It was late. Lorelai would be fine with Tristan coming over, but since he'd have to take his car she didn't want him getting in trouble with his dad.

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"So don't think."

Rory opened her mouth and was about to reply when the doorbell rang.

"Hold on, Tris-"

Outside the door stood her favorite blue-eyed blonde. He held six white roses in his hand. Rory decided then to forgive him. But he didn't need to know that.

"I'm sorry, Mary. I really am."

Rory sighed, exasperated.

"C'mon in."

She sounded entirely annoyed but Tristan followed her into the living room anyway. She turned to him and glared.

"Rory..."

She took the roses calmly, still sending him death rays. Slowly, she brought them to her face and closed her eyes, brushing the petals against her cheek.

No one, not even Tristan, had ever bought her roses before.

Finally, after a lengthy silence, Rory stepped forward and pulled her best friend into a hug.

"Why don't we sit down? Maybe you can explain to me where all that jerkiness came from."

Tristan took a deep breath.

What was he supposed to tell her? He didn't think that saying 'Well, Rory, I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember and trust me, unrequited love can turn anyone into an asshole' would go over well.

So he did something he rarely did with Rory.

He lied through his teeth.

"I haven't had a girlfriend for a while, you know. I'm used to having a girl all the time, being able to do... anything whenever I need to. I'm a guy, Rory. I do have needs. Trust me, I wasn't trying to use you. Not like I use them. It wasn't just convenience. It was sexual frustration, and me being a drunk idiot, and you being the only person I trust."

"Tristan..."

Rory looked sad. Her blue eyes seemed to shimmer.

"If I believed that for a second, I would have to say that you were _definitely _using me. But I know you better. I can tell when you're lying. What were you really thinking, Tristan?"

He couldn't tell her.

"I wasn't _thinking_."

As much as Tristan wished he could be honest, he knew the truth would only hurt her. She would probably tell him that she felt the same just to appease her guilt and avoid hurting him.

He didn't want her pity.

"Yes you were. No more bullshit, Tristan. Tell me."

Watching his eyes closely, Rory thought she saw a flash of something like adoration cross his face. He looked up into her eyes and she felt as if he was about to bare his soul to her. But his eyes dropped to his feet before he spoke.

"I love you so much, Rory. I care about you more any other girl I've been with. With all of them, it was so shallow. But we already have all this history, we have this bond through our friendship. It felt right, kissing you. I don't know if it was the alcohol or what... but don't deny it, because you felt it too."

Tristan ran a hand through his hair but didn't look up.

"For a minute, I forgot who you were, that we were just friends. I just knew that I cared."

Finally, Tristan's eyes met Rory's and he was completely honest for the first time in the last five minutes.

" I wanted to make your first kiss special, but I totally screwed it up. I went too far, and I'm sorry. It wasn't on purpose."

Rory leaned over to hug her best friend tightly. She squeezed her eyes shut, blinking back tears.

"You didn't totally screw it up, Tristan. It was a nice kiss. I'm glad it was you."

He laughed quietly, holding her tighter.

"Yeah?"

He buried his face in her neck for a moment before releasing her.

She shot him a watery smile.

"Yeah."

"Does that mean you forgive me?"

Rory grinned, her tears forgotten.

"I forgave you when I saw the roses, genius."

She laughed at his expression and bolted from the room, into the kitchen. Tristan followed close on her heels and grabbed her around the waist, tickling Rory's sides with his other hand. When she turned and shoved him away, her eyes were twinkling.

He couldn't help but grin. She was so beautiful.

"You're a horrible person, Mary."

Tristan reached out and affectionately tugged on a piece of her hair.

Rory stuck out her tongue but grinned back.

"C'mon, I have to tell you what happened with my mom yesterday. You're gonna love it."

Tristan waited until she turned away to drop his smile.

How could he stop himself from touching her now that he had memorized the texture of her skin?

How could he stop himself from kissing her when her taste still lingered in his mouth?

Tristan took a deep breath and steeled himself, following her into her room.

He would just have to do his best.

* * *

REVIEW! 


	5. Maria

Title: 30 Minutes' Difference

Author: Silver Blood

Disclaimer: See Chapter One. Maria is by Green Day

* * *

Chapter Five: Maria

Be careful what you're offering  
Your breath lacks the conviction  
Drawing the line in the dirt  
Because the last decision  
...is no.

* * *

For a long time, Tristan and Rory sat side-by-side on her bed while Rory chattered on and Tristan focused completely on her. She missed the adoring look in his eyes when she snuggled closer. 

Two hours later, they sat in comfortable silence. Tristan lying on the bed completely, his head resting on a pillow in her lap.

Looking down at her best friend, Rory worried her bottom lip between her teeth. She sighed deeply.

"What?"

Startled by Tristan's voice, Rory jumped.

He looked up at her.

"Don't act innocent, Ror. I know that sigh. It means there's something you want to talk about. So spit it out."

She shook her head.

"No, nothing... I was just... thinking."

Tristan shrugged and closed his eyes again, silence prevailing once again.

But not for long

"I was just wondering something... but it's... oh never mind."

Rory sighed again. Tristan sat up, removing the pillow from her lap and placing it behind him on the headboard, leaning into it, trying to get the brunette to look at him.

"Rory..."

His eyes looked gently into hers.

"If you want to ask me something, you can. You know I'll tell you anything."

"Anything?"

Tristan frowned, slightly puzzled, but nodded anyway.

Rory took a deep breath.

"When did you lose your virginity?"

Feeling Tristan tense beside her, Rory pulled her knees to her chest and leaned on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. Too personal."

Tristan sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

Rubbing his cheek on the top of Rory's head, he could feel the silk-smooth texture of her hair catch in the stubble lining his jaw.

"It's not too personal, Mary. I told you that I'd tell you anything, and I meant it. But first... why are you suddenly curious?"

He knew it was useless, but he hoped she'd confess that she was madly in love with him. That would make his day.

Rory shrugged, bumping her shoulder against his arm in the process.

"I hear things... You've had a lot of girlfriends..."

She paused, gathering courage.

"You seemed really confident last night... Like it was no big thing. I mean, I know it's different for guys, but I always thought sex was a big deal to you. I didn't realize..."

An awkward silence fell over them both, and Tristan's stomach clenched. He didn't know how to respond to his best friend's assumptions. It twisted his heart to know she believed he was so experienced. She knew him better.

Rory let out a frustrated sigh. Tristan watched her chest rise and fall deeply.

"That sounded bad. I didn't mean it like that, Tristan. I just meant-"

"I'm still a virgin."

Rory looked up quickly, her eyes trying to place the emotion that had flickered across his face.

"Oh."

Another awkward silence began, and Rory sat frozen; she could hear the clock on her wall ticking gently.

Since when was it _ever_ awkward being with Tristan?

She looked over at him, searching his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I assumed..."

Tristan smiled.

"You know what they say about assuming, Ror."

She blushed.

"Apparently, it's true."

This time, the silence was natural.

Tristan wrapped his arm around his best friend, pulling her tightly to his side. Rory snuggled in closer, seeking the comfort of the blonde's warm body. He leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"I would have told you if I had sex. You're right, it does mean something to me."

Had he seen her face, Tristan's heart would have soared at the look of clear relief that crossed it. He still felt her relax against him a bit, and it was enough.

He buried his face in her hair and deeply inhaled.

"Hey... Tristan?"

Reluctantly, the blonde let go.

Rory sat forward and looked back at Tristan.

"Make me a promise?"

His blue eyes narrowed playfully.

"I might. What am I promising?"

"Promise me you'll wait."

Rory had no idea where that had come from.

Tristan raised an eyebrow.

"I mean... I don't want you to lose your virginity to some skank. I know you would regret it."

As soon as the words slipped out, she blushed bright red. But she pushed forward, despite her embarrassment with the subject.

"Promise me you'll give your virginity to someone you love."

"Okay. I promise. If you promise me the same."

Not expecting his easy compliance, Rory nodded quickly.

"I promise."

The clock ticked slowly. Rory counted the ticks.

"So, Mary... Wanna have sex?"

Rory's jaw dropped, and Tristan took advantage of her silence, trying to sell her on the idea.

"I love you, you're my best friend. And you're the most intelligent, non-skanky girl that I know. It should be you. After all, I got your first kiss."

Rory swallowed hard. It felt like a marble was being shoved slowly down her throat. Trying to ignore the feeling that he was right, Rory opened her mouth to tease him. But she couldn't seem to do it.

His voice hadn't been teasing.

She glanced at his grin, but couldn't meet his eyes.

"Tristan.. You are kidding, right?"

He shook his head, his eyes serious, and Rory shifted slightly away from him, sitting against the adjacent wall. She couldn't help the nervous laugh that bubbled in her chest.

"Tristan... Sex is just... It's big."

He nodded.

"I'm not ready to have sex. You're really sweet, and I do love you. But I want to wait... I'm just not ready."

Rory had never expected to have that sort of conversation with her best friend. It was forced and awkward. She wondered if he was really anxious enough to sleep with someone he wasn't attracted to.

Tristan shrugged and grinned, but his eyes didn't twinkle like they had a few minutes before.

"I'm still holding on to a tiny string of hope here. If you change your mind..."

Tristan graced his best friend with his most charming smile before pulling her back against him, drawing her within the circle of his arms as she had been before.

Rory felt his hand trail slowly down her arm, leaving her insides quivering as she burrowed further into his side.

The conversation concluded, she sighed in relief and allowed herself to relax.

* * *

Ahh... short and choppy. Review me. 


	6. I Feel So

Title: 30 Minutes' Difference

Author: Silver Blood

Disclaimer: See Chapter One. I Feel So is by Box Car Racer.

* * *

Chapter Six: I feel So

Sometimes  
I wish I was smart  
I wish I made cures for  
How people are  
I wish I had power  
I wish I could lead  
I wish I could change the world  
For you and me

* * *

The first day of Rory's Sophomore year began no differently than any other. The same students, wearing the same colors, talking about the same 'important' people. 

Her best friend was always one of those people. She wasn't.

Until today.

Standing at her locker, shifting through her books, the brunette was totally oblivious to the stares she was getting. It wasn't until Paris Gellar approached her that Rory even sensed that something was off.

"Gilmore. You're in the rumor mill today."

Rory stopped what she was doing and glanced around, noticing that several sets of eyes were on her. It had happened to her before, but usually with good reason. Like getting caught breaking into the pool with Tristan at three in the morning. This time Rory couldn't imagine why her classmates' attention focused on her.

"Would you like to tell me why?"

Paris shrugged and leaned against her own locker, which was next to Rory's. An amused smile played across her lips, her eyes full of mischief.

"Because you slept with Tristan at Tiffany's party, of course."

Groaning, Rory hit her head against her now closed locker. She knew that the blonde at her side didn't believe the rumors for a moment. It wasn't Paris's style to turn rumor into fact.

Unfortunately, very few students felt the same way.

"Of course I did. I slept with Tristan in the _ten minutes_ I was alone in a room with him. What else could we have been doing with all that time?"

Paris watched her closely.

"Ten minutes? That's three that aren't required."

"Well, that's obviously when the hot, raunchy sex happened, Gellar."

Rory, glaring, looked over at Tristan, whose eyes were shining with amusement, and hit him on the shoulder.

"Ah, you wound me! Are you embarrassed about our sexcapades on Friday?"

The blush that spread over Rory's cheeks was enough to make Paris suspicious. The thought occurred to her that possible 'sexcapades' had taken place. She knew Tristan was in love with the girl. It was possible that Rory felt the same.

Which was why Rory's next words relieved the ache building in her chest.

"There were no sexcapades. Not funny."

Rory glanced at Paris, who didn't look quite so amused anymore.

"I'll explain later, Paris. Right now I need to kill blondie here."

She smacked him on the back of the head as hard as she could before turning back to Paris.

The blonde had apparently walked away.

"I hope I didn't hurt her feelings."

Tristan hugged Rory from behind, unable to resist moving closer to her.

"You can make it up to her later. But for now you should pay attention to me! I wanted to show you something. It should be fun."

The mischief in his eyes sent a thrill down Rory's spine.

"Oh no, don't even think about it, Tristan. Whatever it is you're planning, just forget it!"

Tristan smiled and advanced on his friend, taking her books and dropping them. The noise was enough to draw the attention of the students that hadn't already been staring at them.

"Tristan..."

Rory's voice was lowered in warning.

"Mary..."

He was taunting her. Slowly, he wrapped one arm around her waist.

"Let's give them some entertainment, huh?"

He didn't wait for her to respond.

In a move that shocked everyone in the hallway, excluding Tristan, he dipped Rory dramatically backwards, covering her protesting lips with his own. Whether for effect or just to tease her, Tristan kissed her earnestly, his tongue caressing hers lightly.

The world stilled.

Rory felt an ache deep in her stomach. Something she'd never felt before.

For thirty seconds it seemed to Rory that the hall fell silent. Then the bell rang, breaking the moment.

Tristan pulled the tiny brunette up, placing her firmly on her feet before picking up her discarded books.

Watching the shock on her face, Tristan grinned and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Carrying her books in the other hand, he began to walk towards their first period class, pulling her with him.

He leaned down to whisper to her, lightly brushing his lips across her earlobe.

"We should do that more often, Mary."

Annoyed, Rory shoved him away.

Tristan just grinned and pulled her back into his side, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Jackass."

He could tell by the tone of her voice that she wasn't really angry.

And he could tell from her smile that she wasn't all that annoyed, either.

He couldn't stop the hope that was blooming inside of him.

* * *

"Ugh."

Rory plopped down next to Tristan in the cafeteria, her head throbbing. Her entire day so far had felt like torture.

Tristan watched his best friend rest her forehead on the table. Dropping his fork with a sigh, he moved closer to her and began to massage her shoulders. She started to relax and turned to face him, resting her cheek against the cool tabletop. He could tell she was enjoying his touch. It thrilled him.

"Feel better, baby?"

Rory groaned.

"Your fault. You are a not nice person, Tristan DuGrey. Not nice at all."

Grinning, Tristan returned to his food.

"I know, but you love me anyway."

Rory sat up slowly, her back cracking as she moved.

"Stop looking so pleased with yourself, today has been hell."

Feeling a little guilty, Tristan glanced at her. His voice gentled, letting up on the teasing.

"What's been so bad about it?"

Rory looked at him, incredulous, as if it were obvious.

"Tristan, everyone thinks we're _together_!"

In less than a second, Tristan's heart shattered. He felt his gut clench, supressing the urge to be sick. He squeezed his eyes tightly, pushing back tears that were rising with bile in his throat.

He'd allowed himself to hope. And completely out of the blue, with one harmful statement, the girl sitting next to him, the one with the beautiful eyes, smashed every inch of the hope that he had built up inside.

She didn't realize, even after the words left her mouth, how they might sound to Tristan. But when he didn't speak, she glanced up to see him looking down at his plate, not moving.

When he felt her watching, he locked his eyes on her. Tristan knew that every bit of what he was feeling was on display in his cold blue eyes, but he wanted her to see. For once, he wanted her to realize how much pain he was in. How she hurt him by just being there and not being _his._

Rory opened her mouth quickly, wanting to take back her words, but Tristan spoke first.

"I didn't realize I was so miserable to be around. My apologies."

Rory's blood froze with his tone. She started to panic.

"That's not what I said, I-"

Tristan stood, his voice rising.

"Not in those words, no. But that's exactly what you said, Rory."

His heart was breaking, it felt like it had stopped beating all together and was now focused on busting his rib cage. Tears gathered thickly behind his eyes, but he didn't let them show. He would _never_ let Rory see him cry again. For that to happen, he had to leave.

He watched her struggle for words, but after a few moments, she just gave up.

"Good to know I wasted twelve years of friendship on a girl that can't stand me."

Rory rose, now as angry as Tristan, and pulled him out of the cafeteria and into the hallway.

"How can you even say that! You know how much I care about you!"

Tristan pulled his arm from her grasp and turned on her almost violently.

"When you compare being with me to _hell_ it sure doesn't seem like you fucking care!"

Rory wanted to scream at him. Her guilt was killing her, but she still didn't think she was wrong. Her attempt to explain just made things worse.

"Being your girlfriend would be hell! I know better than anyone how you treat those girls! I'd rather die than let you treat me like that!"

Tristan froze. It had been a long time since she'd seen him this angry, and never at her.

His muscles were tense and his voice deadly calm, though he sounded every bit as furious. His words came out at a dangerous growl, scaring Rory for the first time since she'd known him.

"You're not one of 'those girls' to me, Rory. You could never be. You're everything. You're my entire world and you're too fucking blind to see it. If you think I would treat you like that, then you don't know me at all."

They stood still, breathing hard, the anger slowly draining from them both.

"This morning you treated me like that."

She sounded so small.

Tristan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't look at her.

"No, Rory. This morning I kissed you. Because I wanted to kiss you."

She didn't know what to say, so she remained silent and stared at her shoes.

She didn't look up when she heard his footsteps retreat. Her eyes didn't leave the floor until she couldn't hear them anymore.

Her brain spun overtime, processing his words, his actions. She thought back weeks, months, years. He had always been affectionate with her... Touching her hand when she was nervous, holding her when she was crying, laughing... sleeping.

And now he was telling her that it was more than friendly. That his touches had been more intimate on his side than she realized. That he really, truly _liked_ her.

_For how long?_

"Twelve years."

She looked up, seeing Paris beside her.

"What?"

"That's how long he's liked you. That's how long he's been waiting to do something about it. Whether you like the guy or not... He waited that long to make a move, and you yelled at him for it. How would you feel?"

Rory's heart clenched and she closed her eyes.

_Like hell_.

Paris put her arm around her friend's shoulders, squeezing.

"I always wondered if he'd ever tell you."

Completely confused, she let the blonde lead her to the restroom.

Looking in the mirror, Rory was startled to find tears streaking down her face.

* * *

A/N: Just a quick update... I have the entire story written already, but this chapter came out of nowhere. Short and sweet. The plot is kind of complicating itself without my consent... oh well. REVIEW! Please? 


	7. How to Save a Life

**Title**: 30 Minutes' Difference

**Author**: Silver Blood

**Disclaimer**: See Chapter One. How to Save a Life is by The Fray

**A/N**: Thanks for your continued support. I realize that this is one of my most popular stories and I sort of abandoned it for a while, so I hope everyone is still keeping up. See... I had this written in a notebook. Then the notebook went –poof– and disappeared. So I'm improvising until I find it. Wish me luck...

Also, they started school on a Thursday, so that's when their fight was. I don't know about other schools, but at my high school we always started on a Thursday.

**Chapter Seven:** How to Save a Life

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came

He wasn't picking up his phone. She'd called enough times to come to the conclusion that he was avoiding her. It hurt.

"Um... Hey Tristan. It's me. Rory. Just leaving you another message... I really want to talk to you about what happened today... I hate fighting with you. Please, just call me back."

Rory hesitated.

Then hung up the phone.

It was unlike her to leave a message on Tristan's phone. Most of the time she knew that if he saw she'd called, he'd call right back. But now that she was convinced he was avoiding her, she didn't want him to think she was angry.

She wasn't.

Confused? Definitely. Angry? Not at all. Not even a little.

Except that she was. Incredibly angry.

Sighing, Rory flopped back on her bed. It was hard enough knowing that she'd hurt Tristan with her comments, but now she felt guilty for every time she might have accidentally led him on in some way.

She just kept remembering his eyes at lunch... the way their blue ice seemed to shatter before her.

But it wasn't her fault. How was she to know that Tristan had feelings for her? It seemed like every day he'd had a different girl pressed up against his locker.

But he'd always stopped when he'd seen Rory, hadn't he?

He would pull away from whatever girl he was with, no matter how gorgeous or easy she was, and walk over to Rory. And every girl expected it. She was his best friend, and everyone knew. Very few girls had even fought it. And the ones that did, Rory never saw again.

Frustrated, Rory picked up the phone again, only to slam it down.

It was _not_ her fault. Tristan had made it clear that he only thought of her as a friend. She'd seen him with other girls, and despite his insistence that he'd never treat her that way, she didn't know whether to believe him or not. It just seemed like he was destined to be a player. He didn't act as if he wanted commitment of any sort.

Although she was nearly convinced it wasn't her fault, Rory still felt guilty.

When Tristan wasn't at school on Friday, Rory started to worry. It wasn't like Tristan to miss school. And on the few days he was sick or decided to skip, he'd always invited Rory along. Not that he was talking to her, but it still hurt that he wasn't around. She couldn't even attempt to make things right.

After last period, Paris approached Rory.

"There's a party tonight. We're going."

Rory raised her eyebrows in weary amusement.

"No way, Paris. Not happening."

The blonde sighed and crossed her arms impatiently over her chest.

"Look, Gilmore, you need to go. Tristan doesn't miss a party, so he'll be there. And if he decides not to go... Well someone can keep me company at least."

"And I would want to do that because..?"

Paris glared.

"Because you care about Tristan, and you love me. It's a win-win situation."

Rory didn't answer, putting her books in her bag and walking with Paris towards the front hall.

"Rory, come on. It's the beginning of a new year. If I can lighten up a little, surely you can too. We'll go to the party, you'll make up with Tristan, and the drama will be over. And everyone can relax and have some fun."

The brunette sighed.

"What do you say, Gilmore?"

She stopped and looked up at Paris, resigned.

"Okay, I'll go. But if Tristan isn't there, I'm leaving. Okay?"

Paris nodded and they made plans to meet at Rory's house that night to get ready for the party.

Although she could barely hear her own thoughts over the loud music, Rory tried to speak to Paris.

"I don't see Tristan. Do you?"

She looked over at her friend, who was shaking her head.

"I'm sure he's here, Gilmore. Give it a chance."

Rory led Paris to the bar, where a bartender stood, ready to serve underage kids whatever they desired. For once, Rory decided maybe society wasn't so bad.

"Rum and coke."

Although Paris gave her a funny look, Rory just shrugged. To get through this night, she was going to have to drink. Possibly heavily.

Slowly, walking alone through the crowd of people, Rory searched for her best friend. She was disappointed that she hadn't seen him yet. Maybe Paris had been wrong.

The music had changed to a slower song, which was less offensive to the eardrum. Rory glanced around again before plopping down on a couch. She felt like a loser sitting alone, but she barely knew most of these people.

After sitting alone for fifteen minutes, she walked to the bar and ordered another rum and coke. Standing awkwardly near the bar, a familiar blonde-haired brown-eyed boy approached her.

"Rory, right?"

She nodded.

"Yeah. You're Logan. How are you?"

He shrugged, his eyes turning soft as they met hers.

"I'm alright. Are you okay?"

Rory's blue eyes reflected her confusion at his question, and Logan tried again.

"I couldn't help but notice that you and Tristan broke up. I thought you guys seemed pretty serious. I thought I'd make sure you didn't need to talk."

Rory didn't know how to respond.

"What do you mean broke up?"

Logan's eyes widened, misinterpreting her statement. He took a deep breath and winced.

"You did break up, right?"

Rory shook her head, still unsure what to say, and opened her mouth to correct Logan, but she froze before the words would come out.

There, in the middle of the room, was all the explanation she needed.

Tristan was seated comfortably on a leather couch, with a redhead on his lap. She was straddling him, wearing jeans so tight that Rory was surprised they didn't rip, and her lips were suctioned to his.

After a second's hesitation, Rory laughed.

"That bastard."

As if he'd heard her, Tristan broke from the redhead's lips and found Rory's eyes almost instantaneously. His were woozy with alcohol. The girl on his lap started kissing his neck and he didn't seem to notice, still staring at Rory.

Being buzzed enough not to care if she made a spectacle of herself, she mouthed the word 'asshole' to him, and turned to walk away, quickly making her way down the nearest hallway.

It wasn't until she'd gone into a strange bedroom that Rory realized Logan was following her. She looked at him warily.

"Look, you seem nice and all-"

He shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, I'm not going to try to take advantage of you. I just want to make sure you're okay. I mean... he was your boyfriend, right?"

Rory quickly shook her head, looking sad but not devastated.

"No. What he _was,_ though, was my best friend. And now..."

She trailed off when the door came open. She was disappointed to find that it wasn't Tristan.

It was the other two guys from Tiffany's party. The Yalies.

"What they bloody hell is going on. And why are we cooped up? Oh! Sub-party already?"

Logan shook his head at his friend, a serious expression on his face.

"Colin, Finn; this is Rory. Rory, these are my loser friends. Ignore them."

He grinned when she shot him a weak smile.

Colin looked closely at her for a minute, as if trying to place her. Suddenly his eyes cleared.

"Right. Tristan's girlfriend..."

His eyes widened in realization even as Rory shook her head. Apparently he'd also witnessed the scene in the living room.

Before he could say anything, a heavily accented voice interrupted him.

"Oh, heartache. This is not good. Not good at all. Have some scotch, dear."

The Australian came closer to the bed, where Rory sat. He'd pulled a flask from his pocket and offered it to Rory. She surprised herself by taking it from him and downing the rest of the contents.

The three boys looked at her in awe.

Finn dropped down on one knee and took her hand.

"I love you. Marry me. We can live out the rest of our lives in alcoholic bliss."

Rory laughed at this, her eyes finally lighting up a bit. Finn took her hand and kissed it, winking at her mischievously. After a few minutes of the boys trashing Tristan, she'd brightened considerably.

The alcohol was starting to get to her, and somehow she found herself dancing with Finn. Rory looked around, but didn't see Tristan and his 'friend.'

She wondered if they were going to have sex.

"Come closer, love."

Shaken out of her thoughts she pushed herself closer to the Australian's chest and looked into his eyes. She was shocked to find that they were jade green. She'd thought they were brown. She smiled up at him easily, and he knew she was officially drunk when she stumbled into him even more.

"You're pretty, Finn."

He grinned.

"As are you, love. Hush now and dance with me."

Nodding, Rory let him pull her flush against him, and didn't protest when his hands found her hips. He began to guide her with his fingertips, until they were dancing as intimately as the other couples around them. Rory's arms wound up around his neck and he rested his forehead on hers.

She watched him for a few moments, still moving to the beat. Almost as if she were expecting something.

Finally she sighed.

"Why are all boys dumb? Don't you see that I want you to kiss me?"

Laughing, Finn turned away from her, releasing his grip on her hips.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Kitten. You're nearly as drunk as I am, and that's no way to enjoy a first kiss."

Nodding, she pulled him against her again, a smile on her face.

He whispered into her ear.

"Besides, I'm not a boy. I'm a man. Kissing a man is a hell of a lot different, love. You'd best not forget that, you'll get yourself into some serious trouble."

He ran his tongue down the shell of her ear and she sighed.

"I like you!"

He grinned.

Across the room, Tristan watched the girl he loved flirt drunkenly with a man whose experience with women rivaled Hugh Hefner's.

It wasn't until he saw Rory argue with Paris for a moment, and then turn dizzily towards the door that he realized that she was leaving.

With Finn.

Jumping up suddenly, knocking the redhead off his lap, Tristan followed the pair out the front door.

"Rory!"

She stopped, swayed, and turned slowly.

"You!"

She pointed in his general direction, glaring.

"You can go to hell!"

He rushed forward to stop her, ignoring Finn as he moved closer.

Holding on to Rory's arm, Tristan tried to look in her eyes.

"Rory, come on. What are you doing?"

She tried to shake him off.

"What I want! I'm doing what I want and it's not with you, although I came here to see you. And it's your own fault that I'm not talking to you and I'm leaving with Finn and not you right now so if you don't like it, **tough**."

He grabbed her shoulders now, shaking her almost violently.

"Rory, _don't_, okay? You're going to regret this. You're drunk. You barely even know him."

"Tristan."

Finn's voice was quiet, but commanding.

"She wants to leave, so we're leaving. It's not up to you whether she stays or not. You've made tonight bloody miserable enough. You're drunk, and you're making things worse. So just back off."

Tristan didn't listen, but tilted up Rory's chin so her eyes met his. He saw her anger and hurt there, right on the surface. He wanted more than anything to pull her close and wrap her in his arms, but he didn't. Couldn't.

"You made me a promise, remember?"

His words cut through the haze of alcohol in her brain, and Rory realized why Tristan seemed to be panicking.

The sound of her hand striking his face was her only response. Although tears welled up in her eyes as her hand stung, she held them back.

"I met Finn _tonight._ He made me laugh, made me feel better after I saw your beautiful display with some skanky redhead in there, and we danced. If you are _seriously_ worried that I'm going to go off and have sex with him because I'm drunk, then you don't know me at all. And that scares the shit out of me, Tristan. Because you've always known me better than I know myself."

During the last two sentences her voice had lowered considerably, and now it was almost pleading. Pleading him to say something, do something. Anything to fix this hole in their previously flawless friendship.

He didn't respond.

He didn't know what to say.

Silently, he watched as Finn offered his hand to Rory, his eyes questioning. She took his hand, her gaze never leaving Tristan's.

When Finn led her away, she rested her head on his shoulder and sniffled.

Tristan couldn't control the jealousy that swelled inside him at that moment, nor the anger that caused his fist to shoot out against the brick wall, as he watched another man walk away with his Mary.

A/N: Okay, so yeah... not where I expected that to go at all. I don't like it. I'm having to fight myself a lot not to make this a PDLD. Don't worry, I won't, this is DEFINITELY a Trory and that will not change, but I just thought Tristan should have a taste of his own medicine for a bit. Finn will not be an important character just yet, although he was in this chapter. He will be important later on, but not for a long while. I really don't like this chapter, but I don't want to rewrite it and I'm hoping others will enjoy reading it more than I did writing it. Let me know.


End file.
